Yumehara Nozomi
Yumehara Nozomi is a second-year student at L'École des Cinq Lumières Middle School, Nozomi appears to be a typical shoujo heroine, and does not know what to do with her life. She has a habit of saying when she decides on something not exactly with everyone's permission. Her alter ego is the Cure of Hope, . Nozomi is a rather cheerful heroine, and although has no talents in anything, she has her own sense of justice and is, through all of her annoyances, a great friend. She formed a crush on Coco's human form at first sight, and although it was just weak flirting at first, her feelings grow as the series progresses. Though her teammates are vastly different from her, Nozomi uses her cheerfulness and sympathy for others to become their friend and their leader. History Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Nozomi and Natsuki Rin were childhood best friends. Nozomi is unsure of what she wants to do in life, having tried various clubs at school which ranged from unsuccessful to disastrous results. On her way to the bus stop one morning, Nozomi is distracted by a passing pink butterfly, and chased it into a dark alley. Accidentally bumping into a a good-looking guy. Shortly after she introduced herself to him, he suddenly ran away and disappeared. Later that morning, after publicly embarrassing herself, Nozomi met and introduced herself to Kasugano Urara, offering to help the underclassman if she needed it. After class, Nozomi saw the guy from before going into the school library, and immediately followed him. She found him, somewhat, discovering he was really a fluffy animal named Coco, and also found a strange device with him. Then Girinma attacked them, and Nozomi made up her mind to help Coco, summoning the butterfly earlier to get the Pinky Catch and becoming Cure Dream. She fought a monster and destroyed it with a magic butterfly missile . Nozomi immediately set about recruiting Rin to join her, and was eventually successful when Rin witnessed Cure Dream getting hurt in battle . The two of them then struggled to figure out what a "Cure of Effervescence" would be. Nozomi, meanwhile, made good on her promise to help Urara, giving her a tour of the school . When Akimoto Komachi and Minazuki Karen revealed that they were investigating Nozomi and her friends' connection to the mysterious incidents that had been happening around the school, Nozomi immediately realized that they were perfect fits for the roles of Cure of Tranquility and Cure Intelligence, respectively, and convinced Komachi to join them . Karen, however, presented a problem. It was bad enough that she did not believe the story at first, though some persistence and an attack by Bunbee solved that. However, there was a bigger problem: Karen failed to transform, and insisted that the others not approach her about the matter again . Nozomi stubbornly refused to change her mind, however, and kept trying to get Karen to try again. After talking to Jiiya, she told Karen that what they had in common was their love for their parents. This seemed to help her, because when Bunbee attacked again, she finally tried to transform again, and was successful . Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Some time after saying farewell, Nozomi is writing a letter to Coco, as she misses him. However, she is not sure how to send the letter, though she and the girls meet up with Syrup, who is capable of delivering letters between worlds. He refuses to give Coco her letter, but gives her a letter he was sent to give her, which also contained the Rose Pact. They meet a new enemy from a new evil organization, Eternal, but can only run without their powers. However, Coco and Natts arrive and help them to regain te ability to transform, and Pretty Cure are revived. Relationships Most in her class either think of her as strange or a nobody, and as such she does not have many friends, even though she is easy to make friends with. Natsuki Rin- Nozomi's best friend is Rin, who, although much more popular because of her athletic skills, never stop being on good terms with her, regardless of how many times Nozomi annoys her with strange ideas. The first person Nozomi asked to be a Pretty Cure was, in fact, Rin. Coco- Nozomi has a crush on Coco's human form from the first time they met. I was shown in many episodes that they had been together a lot and that Coco really wants to protect her. Infact that he offered her to have a dance in episode YPC528 and YPC623 where he says that she shouldn't give up and breaks the mask by calling her several times. Cure Dream "The power of great hope, Cure Dream!!" 大いなる希望の力、キュアドリーム！ Ooinaru kibou no chikara, Kyua Doriimu! Cure Dream is the leader of the group, and her costume has a design resembling that of Cure Rouge, her counterpart. Dream is noticeable more serious than Nozomi, and her voice changes slightly as well. She gains more strength and never hesitates about using it to help others. She has a tendency to give out a speech about hope and dreams in the middle of the battle, which often provokes the villains and tell her to shut up. This indicates that she utilizes the power of dreams and hope. Alone, Cure Dream can perform the attack Dream Attack. When her powers get upgraded with the Dream Torch, she uses Crystal Shoot. Before the end of the first season, all the five girls can combine their powers and do the attack Five Explosion. In the next season, Cure Dream is able to use the attack Shooting Star. With the other four girls and their Cure Fleurets, she can perform Rainbow Rose Explosion and, with Milky Rose at the end of the season, Floral Explosion. Super Cure Dream In Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken!, Pretty Cure are nearly defeated by Shadow, but thanks to Migirin and Hidarin, as well as the Miracle Lights, a special power is brought upon Pretty Cure, giving them slightly advanced outfits as well as butterfly wings, colored in their theme colors. Thanks to this, they are able to use a powerful version of Five Explosion to defeat Shadow and free the Pinkies she took. Milk claims they are Super Pretty Cure, though it is unknown if this is just something she calls them, or if it is a name mentioned in the legends. Shining Dream "The miraculous light of courageous feelings, Shining Dream!" 想いを咲かせる奇跡の光、シャイニングドリーム！ "Omoi wo sakaseru kiseki no hikari, Shainingu Doriimu!" is another version of Cure Dream. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!, Cure Dream gets an upgraded transformation thanks to everyone who cheers on her and the Miracle Light. Her clothes become white, her magenta hair becomes neon pink, and she gets wings and a new Cure Fleuret, the Starlight Fleuret. With this, she is able to use the attack Starlight Solution and end the villain's life. The Shining Dream form is never used again after that fight. However, in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!, Cure Dream receives a power-up not unlike that of Shining Dream when becoming Cure Rainbow with the other girls. Cure Rainbow Dream is an upgrade Cure Dream gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Shining Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! , except with a pair of small golden wings instead of grand white ones. Etymology : translates to "dream", obviously referring to her alter ego Cure Dream, and translates to "field", a part which was probably only added to make Yumehara sound like an actual surname, even though it is not one, since "hara" is a commonly used component in Japanese family names. : Translates to "wish; desire; hope". This obviously refers to her roles as the Cure of Hope, and may also refer to her primary desire of granting Coco's wish to revive the Palmier Kingdom in Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Cure Dream: May be referring to her dream of being a part of Pretty Cure and of helping to grant Coco's wish, as well as not having any dream before she gained her powers. Trivia *It is highly likely that Nozomi's birthday falls on November 8, the same date that Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! was shown in theatres. *Nozomi is the first main heroine to lack athletic skills, and is followed by Love from Fresh Pretty Cure! and Tsubomi from Heartcatch Pretty Cure!. *Nagisa, Saki, and Hibiki are star players of their own sports, Love is part of the Clover dance team and Tsubomi is in the fashion and garden club, making Nozomi the only main heroine who is not in any club or afterschool activity. *She is the first of the main Cures to be an only child, followed by Hibiki. *Cure Dream's costume resembles that of Cure Rouge's, although Cure Dream's outfit bares her midriff in the first season, making them partners despite Cure Dream being the leader. *After getting the Symphony Set, Cure Dream is the only Cure whose new attack is noticeably different from the old one. *Cure Dream and Coco shared what is the first and only on-screen kiss in the Pretty Cure series' history. *Shining Dream is the first Cure who has defeated the main villain of a movie in one-on-one combat, followed by Cure Angel. *Cure Dream is first leader to have their own upgrade in their movie, and is followed by Cure Peach and Cure Melody. *Cure Dream is the second Cure, after Cure Black , to switch from a two-piece costume to a one-piece costume in the sequel. *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Dream appeared in the following rankings: ** 7th in "Favorite Pretty Cure" ** 7th in "The Pretty Cure you want to bake with most" *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Nozomi is represented by the tulip, which symbolizes true love and sympathy in the Language of Flowers. *In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! her hair bows are changed to bows which is similar to Hoshizora Miyuki's bows. Gallery Profiles nozomiyes5.jpg|Nozomi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 dreamyes5.jpg|Cure Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 nozomiyes5moviecasual.jpg|Nozomi in casual clothes from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! nozomiyes5moviedress.jpg|Nozomi in dress from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! supercuredream.jpg|Super Cure Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! nozomigogo.jpg|Nozomi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! dreamgogo.jpg|Cure Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! nozomigogomovie.jpg|Nozomi & Cure Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! Shining Dream.jpg|Shining Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday! All Stars DX 1 - Cure Dream.jpg|Cure Dream from Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Minna Tomodachi - Kiseki no Zen'in Daishuugou! Toei - Cure Dream (ALL STARS).jpg|Cure Dream from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore! dreamDX3profile.jpg|Cure Dream from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana dreamDX3full.jpg|Cure Dream from Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3: Mirai ni Todoke! Sekai wo Tsunagu☆Niji-Iro no Hana Chara_gg_chara_01.png|Cure Dream's profile for Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Cure-dream0.png|Cure Dream's Full Stance from Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage: Mirai no Tomodachi Screenshots 153126.jpg|Cure Dream in Ganbalance de Dance Kibou no Relay. 16929.jpg|Cure Dream kisses Coco. 286px-YesPrettyCure5GoGoMovie49.jpg|Shining Dream defeats Mushiban. Cure Dream Adressing Herself.jpg|Cure Dream introducing herself in the prequel. Dreamfluer.jpg|Cure Dream using the Crystal Fleur. Nozomi In The Yes Pretty Cure 5! Movie.jpg|Cure Dream, now Super Cure Dream thanks to the Miracle Lights. Shining dream.jpg|Shining Dream appears. DreamDX3.jpg|Cure Rainbow Dream in Pretty Cure All Stars DX3. Kettei.jpg|Nozomi saying her catchprase Kettei!. 305958 239635079413135 225767477466562 647045 424175 n.jpg|Cure Dream from Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! Cure Dream's Crystal Fleuret.jpg|Cure Dream summoning her Cure Fleuret. References Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! characters Category:Female Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 characters Category:Heroine Category:Main Character Category:Lead Cure